Pregnant With Natsu!
by Papadillia
Summary: Natsu has been missing well over a week now, everyone is worried sick! Lucy is experiencing Morning sickness, cravings, attitude changes, and other things! She has had enough with all this crap and goes to Porlyusica to find out what's happening... Wait SHE'S WHAT! WITH WHO!


He has been missing for a week now. Where the hell is he?! I kept pacing back and forth in front of the guild for what seemed like forever bitting my fingernails in anticipation for his return.

Flashback!

_Natsu opened the guilds with his usual grin upon his face. I watched him go to the mission board, look around for a minute then grab one off the board. He made his way to Mira and they engaged in a conversation. A few minutes later he made his way to the guild doors once again._

_"Natsu wait!" I screeched. He stopped in his tracks and turned around have that grin on his face that made my heart melt._

_"Hey! What's going on Luce?" He said._

_"Where are you going? You just got to the guild." I pouted. Natsu laughed at me._

_"Aww. Luce don't be like that! I'll be back in 2 days, I promise. I'm just taking this mission alone." He said cooing at me._

_"Why alone though? I though I was your partner!" I frowned._

_"Well I don't know I just wanna.." He said bluntly. I shot him a what-the-hell-does-that-mean look._

_He just shrugged. "Welp bye Luce! See ya in a few days!" I waved back at him, the frown never leaving my face as he left. _

_I went over to the bar and sighed. Mira noticed my distress and tried cheering my up._

_"It's ok Lucy! He said he would be back in 2 days! Plus he promised!" She sorta exclaimed._

_I sighed again. "I guess your right Mira, plus Natsu never breaks his promises." I said sadly, but perked up a little after what Mira said._

_Flashback End!_

I recalled the memory and sighed. He broke his promise. All these questions kept flowing through my mind. Is he ok? Is he hurt? Is he alive? Did he run away? Was he kidnapped? Was he possessed? It hurt my brain just thinking about them anymore.

"Lu-Chan stop worrying so much! This is Natsu your worrying about! The guys can never die, and he'll never go down that's for sure." She explained to me. I scowled. Maybe she's right.. I mean he's taken on many other enemy's harder then some bandits.

"I can't help it Levy-Chan! I'm just so worried about him. He promised also!" I exclaimed, pulling at my hair while I was at it.

Levy just sighed. "Well Lu-Chan I'm sure Natsu had a good reason to break his promise." She deadpanned. I scowled at her monotone voice.

All of the sudden nausea hit me like a hurricane. I stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom with my hand over my mouth. I opened the bathroom door, opened the stall and released my breakfast.

Levy burst into the bathroom. "Lu-Chan!" She yelped. She came into the stall I was in and held back my hair while I barfed out what looked like my dinner from last name and my breakfast.

After about 10 minutes of just throwing up stomach acid at this point, I stopped vomiting. I flushed the toilet and Levy let go of my hair, making my way to the sink, I washed out my mouth and washed my hands.

"Lu-Chan...Why did you throw up so suddenly?" Levy asked seriously. I turned off the sink and shrugged. "I don't know Levy-Chan. It just happend out of no where. It's been happening since the second day Natsu left." I said bluntly. Levy eyed my for a minute before sighing. "Well might as well get that checked out." I nodded. We walked out the bathroom and headed out the guild to Porlyusica.

* * *

We knocked on the door waiting for an answer. We heard grumbling then the door opened revealing a very pissed off Porlyusica.

"What the hell do you humans want?!" She exclaimed. Levy and I sweatdropped at the human hating crazed lady in front of us. Was it really a good idea to come to her?

"W-well Porlyusica I've been sick for a few days but I feel perfectly fine. I've been throwing up, and having cravings I guess." I said.

She looked annoyed as hell but still let us in. "Fine come in and lay down on the bed Lucy." She said a bit of irritation in her voice. She pulled out some files that were most likely of the guild. She put a hand on my forehead and released some type of magic. Once she removed her hand she just stared at me for a while.

"Well? What's wrong wi-"

"Your pregnant." She said in a monotone voice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NANI?!" Levy and I screeched. Porlyusica scowled.

"H-how the hell am is Lu pregnant?! She's still a virgin!" Levy yelped.

Porlyusica rolled her eyes. "Well there is a 2% chance that people can become pregnant alone." She stated matter-of-factly.

I wasn't having any of this. "C-can you check the DNA of the b-baby?" I stumbled on a few words still in shock.

She just shrugged. She put her hand on my stomach this time. Her eyes widened, as she removed her hand. "Well?" I questioned.

"My god.." She mumbled. "T-this baby your having is...

* * *

Oo cliff-hanger! I'll update another chapter tomorrow hope your enjoying this story so far. ~Papadillia


End file.
